Miraculous Tales Untold
by ravnesque
Summary: An ever growing collection of drabbles without plots, a mix of pre and post reveal, covering every inch of the Miraculous Love Square. (Adrienette, MariChat, Ladrien, and LadyNoir). Fluffy fluffy floof.
1. Adrienette 1

Three years later, she still never failed to make him blush.

The blond practically dropped his morning cappuccino at the sight of his petite lady. Leaning over their kitchen sink on her tip toes, the girl hummed a delightful morning tune, seemingly unaware of the way hem of her shirt hung daintily over her rear.

Ehem, _his_ shirt.

The wrinkled, white material lifted ever so slightly and the boy felt his cheeks burn ten degrees warmer. Mouth parting to a loose "o," Adrien tried to speak, only to find a jumbled knot blocking all abilities to make any sound above a whisper.

"Adrien," Quickly turning around to the dumbfounded boy, navy waves swinging everywhere, sapphire eyes met emerald. Both invigorated with the first interaction of the morning, Marinette offered a sweet, albeit sly smile. "Are you going to stand there all day?" She giggled, flicking a sudsy finger his way. The bubbles caught easily in his messy blond locks, and he shook them away like a wet kitten, emitting another chuckle from the girl.

Marinette swung her gaze back to the dishes. Unplugging the drain, the soapy dish water swirled away and she watched her warped reflection. The collar of Adrien's white button down hung oversized around her thin shoulders and the stiff material was crinkled from the previous evening's events. Only three of the engraved buttons were done and though they were matching to the incorrect button holes, she was grateful for the makeshift nightshirt. Besides, his comforting scent of Dark Obsession and Camembert croissants was laced between the threads, and Marinette could've sworn his cuddly body heat still insulated the thin shirt.

"Seriously, Prince Charming," Marinette rung out the clean cloth and draped it over the stainless silver sink. Leisurely leaning down to pull at her slouchy polka dot socks, she smiled to herself. She could practically feel his gaze warming her whole figure, and mentally thanked those years as Ladybug for keeping her body in tip top shape. Peering at him between her calves, Marinette continued. "Don't you have to be at work soon? Like, now?"

Adrien tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it had only grown since earlier. Why did the sight of her in his old oxford and tangled half ponytail rile his inner Chat Noir so badly? Suppressing the pun-livng feline alter ego certainly wasn't a stalemate to their relationship but the boy did his best to push it aside anyway. Right now, he was Adrien. And he wanted her, as Adrien.

"Y-yeah, well I should be on my way." He lingered by the wall behind her, still tracing her silhouette with a dazed look in his eyes. Dreams of a day spent wisely in the kitchen, flour fights, baking eclairs and profiteroles, licking the chocolate glaze from her fingers filled the space behind his glowing green eyes. "But I don't wanna go in today."

"Oi?" Marinette crossed her legs, pivoting neatly to face the pouty model. "Being handsome is just _so_ hard, isn't it." She giggled, flashing a pursed smirk at his look of protest. Resting her palms on the countertop behind her, she hopped up to sit on the granite, though it the stark stone was freezing against her bare thighs. Goosebumps raced over her taught legs, so she tucked her ankles together in attempts to suppress the chill. "You can't skip work, pretty kitty."

"Not even for a day spent pamper my princess?" Adrien cocked his head, long locks falling into his eyes. Batting his wide, sparkling eyes at the girl perched atop his kitchen counter, he awaited her response.

A tempted grin spread across her face, though she didn't cave. Marinette's resolve was much better than it had been when the pair had first began dating.

"I… I think that's a pretty good reason to take a rain check." Adrien mumbled, gaze shifting timidly at the tiled floor between them. Pouting would do him no good, and the scarlet tint that simply wouldn't leave his cheeks was making the situation all too pathetic for the world - adored Parisian.

"Awh," Marinette cooed. Curling her index finger, she signaled the boy closer, until she could snatch his emerald tie. With a gentle yank! Adrien stumbled closer to his lady, cheeks still cherry red and knees still weak as silly string.

"C'mere, my lucky charm," her voice was soft as it brushed through his silken tresses as she tucked his silky strands back into place. "I was only kitten," offering a pun of condolence, Marinette pressed two fingers under his chin. Gaze meeting, she couldn't help but notice they were eye level, thanks to her booster seat. Biting her lip, Marinette tried to keep her bliss from growing too obvious, but to no avail.

"You tease too much, Marinette." He whimpered, cuffing the sleeves of his own white button down. Resting his hands tentatively on her knees, he dared meet her irresistible gaze. Supple bottom lip still punctuated with her bite, full lashes flourishing around her glowing sapphire eyes, Adrien let out a whine. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Erupting into her signature fit of giggles, Marinette cupped his jaw, gently thumbing at the hollows of his cheeks. Without hesitation, she brought the boy to her lips, pressing a longing kiss to his forehead. Beneath his golden locks, an ever growing fever seared her touch. Tilting her head sideways, she blinked at him innocently.

" _Not_ fair." Adrien whined, pursing his lips. "I have to go soon…." Although he'd trailed off, she could practically hear his begging question in the air.

"Just take the day off like you wanted, Adrien." The girl insisted, peppered the corners of his mouth with feathery kisses. As her fingers danced down his neck, her girly voice suddenly lowered to a teasing murmur. "It would appear that you have a bit of a fever, anyway."

He was all too aware that he'd been burning up since he'd laid eye on her that morning, but the way his shirt hung invitingly off her should, like it was about to slip off at any second, was fascinating. Eyelids rested half mast, the boy indulged in the day dream that was his lady. One of her mini pecks caught his bottom lip in full, and Adrien's eyes snapped open.

"…I guess I _could_ take a sick day."

He grinned suddenly, as she guided his hands to the sides of her waist. Casually tilting forward, the girl caught him in one final, deciding kiss. Supple tugs at his lips overtook him, as the scent of sweet peas and strawberry shampoo crowded into his senses. Fingers grappled clumsily at the loose material, gathering the shirt to a cinch. Metal buttons popped off the shirt, scattering with tiny pings! as they dropped to the tiled floor. Against his flustered cheeks, Adrien could feel her brows raise, lashes tickling as they fluttered open. Drawing back, Marinette smirked, sealing the deal with a coy wink.

"Besides, don't you want your shirt back?"


	2. Ladrien 1

"You know you can't always be Chat, right?"

Raveling the cord around her lucky charm, Ladybug swung silently through the large bay window. Moonlight traced her lithe silhouette, emitting a soft glow from her girlish outline. Yoyo in hand and the other cocked on her hip, Ladybug smiled teasingly at the boy.

Flicking his long blond bangs from his eyes, Adrien sat up lazily in bed. Bright eyes gawked at the superheroine, excited and equally nervous. Patting the edge of the ivory down comforter, he waited in anticipation for her to come closer.

Obliging with ease, Ladybug rested on the corner of his bed. Meeting his awkstruck gaze, she couldn't help but gasp. The damage seemed worse up close; Adrien's usually striking peridot eyes were unmatched. One was wide, beautiful as ever, while the other… wasn't. Swollen and a nasty shade of purple, the softness beneath his eye held the day's events. The lid seemed equally heavy, resting half opened. It must've hurt like hell every time he blinked.

"I know," Adrien whispered, forehead leaning instinctively to her touch. "But…. It's my job to protect you, My Lady."

"No, Adrien." Her whisper was firm, and she grasped the last threads of her convictions. Caring, gentle eyes sparkled just for her, and she could feel herself melting into the pool of adoration. That was just it. He adored her; it was both his downfall and saving grace. Which was exactly why she couldn't let him continue risking his tail for her.

A strangled sound of protest leaped from his throat, but the boy quickly set his eyes downcast before she could question it. Expression softening, Ladybug stared at his eyelids, one puffy and bruised while the other seemed burdened with a different pain. Sighing, Ladybug leaned closer, delivering a lingering, healing kiss to his black eye.

Lips grazed his lashes briefly before pulling away, but he caught her by the shoulder before she could go far. Shaky breaths tickled the bridge of her nose, and she scrunched nose before reiterating her point.

"Adrien… It's our job to protect our city."

"Exactly." Bashful doe eyes peered at her from behind the curtain of messy blond bangs. Ladybug felt her breath catch as his lips brushed up against hers. "It's not _my_ city without _you_ , Marinette."


	3. LadyNoir 1

"Hah!" The edge of her wire skimmed the tip of his velvety black ears. Green eyes glowing with incredulous victory, the hero winked, sticking out his tongue at his lady. "Missed me, missed me," he began in a carefree tune, straightening up and leaning over her with a playful pucker. "Now you've got to-"

 _Eh?_

In one swift motion, the girl finished his riddle.

The sweet aroma of cherry blossoms and fresh baked croissants suddenly flourished over his senses, lifting his mind into an elated haze. A soft suckle pulled against his open mouth, as her rosy lips nudged warmly against his trembling bottom lip. He felt as though his body was a mold, hollow until now, as her touch filled his feline ears to the brim. It was heavenly, the way her fingers tousled through his messed blond locks, angling his jaw sideways as while her mouth worked wonders against his.

When she drew back, the boy was left in a daze. Bright peridot eyes rest half mast and freshly swollen lips slightly parted and panting; he was completely oblivious to the cute scarlet blush spread over the bridge of his nose and peeking out from the bottom of his mask. He gawked openly at Ladybug, who stared straight back with a victorious smirk.

"Well, pretty kitty?" Their fingers swung intertwined between them, and Ladybug leaned up to her tip toes so her playful whisper could cross the corner of his lips. "Was _that_ the right answer?"


	4. Adrienette 2

It _certainly_ wasn't how she'd imagined her first kiss with her lifelong crush.

Squirming as his calloused hands cupped her flushed cheeks, Marinette forced her eyes shut, squeezing hard to shut out the shocked reactions from her classmates and mortifying tension filling the hallway. The whole tenth year class had formed a tight circle around the blond, whose lips were still pressed firmly against the brunette's.

After what seemed to be a century, the boy pulled back, casting an unfazed survey at his classmates, before finding the face he was searching for and shooting an exulted look at the class's self proclaimed queen bee. With an indignant, though definitely irate hmph! the girl whirled on her white ballet flat and marched off, snapping her fingers twice before her redheaded minion scampered behind.

"Y-you didn't have to do that, Adrien.-" Her cheeks were redder than Ladybug's suit, and Marinette was sure she was about to explode from a mixture of embarrassment and confusion. Alya would never let her live this one down. Her first kiss with Adrien had been anything but romantic, in fact, it had been a complete and utter disaster.

The blond stared blankly at the petite girl; her bold sapphire eyes suddenly a deep shade of navy, contrasting richly against her bashfully tinted cheeks.

" _Have_ to?" He spoke suddenly, his question innocent and genuine. "I _wanted_ to, Marinette. And not to prove Chloe wrong… Not like anyone forced me to kiss you" He added, bright peridot eyes crinkling with a chuckle. Catching her awestruck look, Adrien ran a hand through his long blond bangs, pushing them back so they fell into a messy heap. Channeling his inner Chat, the boy batted a pigtail behind her shoulder playfully and wiggled his brows. "I've always found you very… kissable. It was nice to test my hypothesis."

"Oh, a hypothesis?" Marinette couldn't help an instinctive eyeroll, though a giggle escaped her. He was in an especially daring mood today, it would seem. Adrien had always been a bit of a science geek and at times he reminded her of her sassy superhero counterpart, but it only made her adore him more. Standing tall on her tiptoes, the top of her head only reached his chin. Swallowing her nerves, Marinette timidly ventured a bit further.

"So… did your hypothesis prove to be right or wrong?"

If he could act like Chat Noir, she could certainly pull off a little Ladybug.

Adrien raised his brows, a pale blush finding him as he noticed how full her shimmery pink lips were, even after their kiss. A satisfied smile suddenly overtook his lips, and he leaned down so their foreheads could touch. With an exaggerated wink, two hands slipped perfectly around her curves and tugged her up so their lips could brush.

"Honestly, my hypothesis _could_ use a little more… _experimentation_."


	5. Marichat 1

_this one's a little sad.. whoops. also, any requests are always welcome! just leave a review or something because i never check my inbox & i really love reviews! xoxo!_

* * *

A stray cat with bad luck.

That was all he was, or so he thought. He didn't believe anyone would come for him, they never had before. No matter if he donned the mask or not, there was truly only one other being on the entire planet that would care if he died today.

Unfortunately, she was long gone.

When he awoke, his head cradled carefully in a girl's lap and her fingers were curled softly into his blond mess. The gash on his cheek still stung bitterly but the pressure of her palm against it seemed to be staunching the bleeding; at least the cement surrounding his head wasn't so alarming anymore.

"M-Marineh..Marinette." His voice was hoarse between labored breaths, struggling against the tightness of his throat. Still, he had to save her; it was his dying wish. "Go… You have to go. It's-"

"Not safe here?" A knowing smirk peered down at him, kind sapphire eyes seemed to empathize his concern. Even upside down, Chat Noir could see the determination in his classmate's eyes. Large irises gave a quick survey of the area before returning to his glowing emerald gaze. "Sure, I know that, silly kitty."

"But I won't leave you, Chat…" Another lump formed in the girl's throat as the crimson puddle beneath his hip grew into a pool. The girl leaned closer, voice lowering to a heart wrenched mumble. "I can't leave someone I love behind."

 _Someone she_ _loved_ …. A surge of energy pulsed through his veins.

As he took her breath as his own, the boy felt his world become new. Just a single brush of her soft pink lips against his could save him. Suddenly the pain was gone, vanishing into thin air. He felt as though his soul had left his body, like he was ascending above the burning world below him, away from the misery and torture of the evils below. The longer her supple lips nibbled at his, the closer the boy came to the golden gates…. almost too close.

 _Someone she loved_ …. A title in which he was undeserving.

He knew that she deserved better than a selfish stray like himself, though he'd never even considered cutting their ties, for she made him happy while he'd brought her bad luck. Now, he only hoped she could forgive him.

At last, Marinette's lips left his, leaving the boy lingering outside Heaven's gates. He wouldn't waste his last breath.

" _I'm sorry, my princess_."


	6. Marichat Week: Secret Dating

"Shush, kitty! We.. we'll get caught."

A petite palm slipped over his lips, and her senses went on high alert as she felt the tickle of his warm, damp lips touch hers. She was thankful for the dim half moon, she'd rather die than have her parents catch them on the terrace, hands buried in his messy golden locks and his beneath the thin cotton of her white nightshirt. Biting her bottom lip to remind herself from breathing, Marinette waited for the trap door leading to her bedroom to fall shut.

Thud! The soft bump of wood hitting wood sounded, and Marinette released her breath. Turning her head, she found him closer than she'd left him.

Claws danced gently over the small of her back, taking their sweet time at the tiny dimples. Familiar lips tugged at the side of her neck, before trailing up and over her jaw and around her hairline until they reached her brow. His eyes glowed, they always glowed, with a mixture of awe and desire; offering a catlike smirk, Chat replied.

"Oui, what's so bad if we get caught anyway, Princess?" He tipped forward so his forehead touched hers, his windblown locks mingling with her ruffled bangs. "Not like we're doing anything… _wrong_."

Just as she'd opened her mouth to reply, his actions immediately counteracted his words, as he rushed his lips to hers. The luxurious strokes of his leather gloves tangling in her navy tresses were tantalizing to say the least, and he tilted her head backwards until his lips fit perfectly on top of hers. His soft touches kneaded deeper and deeper into the girl, his taste so delectable, the desire burned through her whole body until she was putty in his paws.

"Our secret little rendezvous wouldn't be so…. so _secret_ then," Marinette responded, hating how short winded she was; glaring deliberately into his glowing, yearning gaze.

"Well, why do they have to be secret?" Chat retorted playfully, resting his forearm on the brick wall over her head. The way his hips swayed casually against hers and his pursed, albeit swollen, lips set in their trademark smirk made the kitty seem nonchalant and unaffected; though the curiously distracted gleam beneath the mask told otherwise.

There was a plethora of reasons why their little relationship had to stay secret; the Eiffel Tower could probably be build on the amount of reasons that their late night meetups and early morning cuddles had to stay private. But the millions of reasons were left unsaid; they both knew the dangers and though trying at times, neither were willing to put each other nor their relationship at risk. A minute's gaze later, Marinette settled on the perfect answer.

"Because…" Wide sapphire eyes batted a few times, finally resting half opened, her gaze fixated on him beneath the flare of her dark lashes. "It's more _fun_ this way." She could practically see his fur bristling, eliciting a delighted giggle from the girl.. In one swift motion, she grasped his metallic bell in her tiny palm, and tugged him down so her whisper brushed his lips.

"Now.. try and stay _quiet_ , kitty."


	7. Marichat Week: Cat Costume

"My… my, _my_ , My Lady."

"What, you don't like it?" Pursing her lips ever so slightly, Marinette added a couple of wide, innocent blinks for good measure. " _Ah_ ," she sighed, twirling the leather tail around her index finger, pivoting slowly, eyes never leaving him as her body continued to revolve. "It's too tight," she paused, pouting a bit as she glanced at him over her left shoulder. "Isn't it?"

The costume resembled one of Chat Noir, only a tad more fashionable with that special Marinette flare. The turtleneck bodysuit was sleeveless, the formfitting leather bending with each curve of her body perfectly. The same, large bell hung on a ribbon choker and long, over the elbow gloves made for perfect claws. The simple black mask was pushed up so it sat on her forehead, taking most of her bangs with it. Shifting her wait to one stiletto, Marinette faced the boy completely, jutting her hip out for emphasis.

"Well?" She snapped her fingers, a playful smile tugged at her features. "I don't have all day."

Chat stared at the girl before him. He had no idea if she knew what she was doing to him, but he did know that he was about a hundred degrees warmer than usual. He was praying that his mask covered the ever growing scarlet blush, but knowing his luck, the flushed pink was probably peeking out from the bottom. Pushing his bangs away from his rapidly perspiring forehead, he tried again.

"N-no, I mean.. I think it's perfect." Swallowing hard, Chat pulled his composure back together. "But, I think you should take it off."

Marinette snorted, fidgeting mindlessly with the zipper over her neck. "I'm sure you do, Chat."

"I'm serious," he frowned, standing from his perch on the windowsill. "Let me remind you, my Princess, that there is only one Chat Noir."

All at once, he'd stepped into her personal space, one hand firm around her waist while the other grasped her hand. A sinful smirk touched his features, as he brought her fingertips to his lips, tugging playfully at the tips with his sharp teeth. Freeing her fingers from the stubborn leather, he pressed her cool palm to the base of his fevered neck, eyes falling closed briefly at the relief. Seconds later, his eyes snapped open, narrowing seductively as only Chat Noir could.

"And _I'm_ him."


	8. Marichat Week: Sin

"If Paris knew what a bad kitty you were, they might not think so highly," Marinette commented lazily, watching as he ran his tongue over his lips again.

Blond brows raising above the mask, Chat Noir shifted his gaze to her eyes. "What do you mean, My Lady?" Resting his chin on her knees, he peered up at her with an incredulous expression, though his fingers still trailed leisurely over the side of her calves. "I'm not that bad."

"Chat," Marinette sighed, twisting little golden locks away from his eyes. "You ate _all_ of my family's croissants. Literally, all of them."

Gloved hands flew to his heart, and his face seemed even more surprised than before. "My Lady!" He exclaimed, flicking his chin over his shoulder so his messy bangs would follow. "I was hungry, you can't deny a starving cat his meal."

His nose stuck up and arms folded, Chat Noir embodied the epitome of a sassy, stubborn cat. She could practically see his whispers twitching in disbelief.

"You're a glutton, Chat Noir!" Marinette quipped, flicking the underside of his jaw.

"So is your family, then." He remarked, tucking his chin down and away. "What did you need 50 croissants for anyway?"

Marinette deadpanned, the look of utter ridiculousness crossing her cheeks. "My family owns a bakery, silly cat."

One eye peeked open, and his iris traveled to her without moving his head. "Eheh, _right_ …." Shaking his head, with a little tsk of his tongue, Chat Noir rested his gaze back on Marinette. Wide, waiting eyes met his, her toes tapping and cherry stained lips pressed together. Offering a wide, Cheshire grin, Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her legs and squeezed playfully. "I'll pay you back?"


	9. Marichat Week: Kittens

Out of all the horrible things Hawkmoth and his akumas had done, _this_ had to be one of the worst.

"Up, up, up!" The tiny superhero reached for her, desperate and whining for her attention. Two large emerald pools blinked at her innocently, wide and shimmering to the brim with fat teardrops. A stretched out leather cat costume barely clung to the toddler's miniature figure, and his clawed gloves had fallen off. Two oversized black kitty ears drooped over his baby-soft curls, which seemed to illuminate with every ray of sunshine. To top it all off, his magic mask stuck snugly across the bridge of his nose, only to sag at the sides. No matter how many times Chaton Noir patted and pawed at his mask, it just wouldn't stay on his chubby baby cheeks.

"Chaton Noir, you're being ridiculous." Marinette rolled her eyes before bending to pick up her kitten of a sidekick. The second she lifted him from the ground, tiny limps wrapped around her waist and neck. Supple, satin skin nuzzled on her shoulder as the superhero turned child let out a purr.

" _Chat_ , not Chaton, My Lady." The toddler squeaked, tugging tighter around her neck.

Lifting a brow, Marinette craned her neck away from his sticky little hands. "Aren't you a little young to be calling me that?"

Chat cocked his head to the side in confusion, velvety ears falling to the side. Tapping his palm against a ruddy cheek, the young superhero replied. "Guess so," he squirmed in her arms, leaning up so he could plant an angelic, childlike peck on cheek. "Will you wait for me? When I'm older, I mean," the kitten clarified, wide hopeful eyes begging.

Marinette blushed, as she felt his little fingers curl around her pinky. It didn't matter his age, Chat Noir always managed to capture her heart.

"How could I say no?"


	10. Marichat Week: Trust

"'I don't trust words, I trust actions,'" Her quote escaped in his throat in a hot breath. "That's what you told me, right, Princess?"

Chat Noir trailed a single claw over the groove of her collar, lips following along the feverish skin. The moon was hidden behind wispy gray clouds, leaving the atmosphere below cool and the air still. The superhero trusted his senses to guide him as his mouth traveled along the girl, currently delivering delicate touches over her exposed shoulder. Her pale skin glowed from an internal flame, burning hotter as he followed his desire back to her sternum. Setting a lingering kiss at her chest bone, Chat Noir waited patiently for her reply.

" _Yeah_ … yes," Marinette's delighted tone made up for her short breath. Their fingers dangled intertwined at her hips, and she gave the kitty a squeeze. "I did say that, Chat." She confirmed, blushing deeper as she felt the pink of his tongue lead up the center of her chest, between her collars, over her throat.

"So, I have to ask," Chat paused, lips hovering sideways over hers. His usually alerted, peridot eyes rested lazily; she might've thought he was falling asleep if it weren't for the way he was rubbing his thumb teasingly along her palm while his hips steadily leaned over hers. "Do you trust me?"

Marinette smiled, lifting her chin so she could murmur softly for only him to hear. A trickle of kisses descended along her jaw, down the side of her neck, and she rose subconsciously to her tip toes. They way he treated her, so gentle and slow in the manner he pleased her, always tentative and aware of her wishes, was clue enough that the kitty regarded her with love rather than lust. In return, she trusted him with her heart and his, as they beat faster together.

"Do… do I trust you? Of course." Her chest heaved as she felt his mark sear the base her neck where it met her shoulder, sending a shudder through her body and goosebumps over her back. Tilting so her lips grazed the sweet spot behind his ear, she ignited a flame of her own. " _Absolutely_."


	11. Marichat Week: Don't Touch Her!

"Take one step closer, and you're dead meat."

Chat Noir's cool, confident voice rang into the crisp night's air. Leaning on his baton like a cane, the superhero peeked down from his perch on top of the building. " _Seriously_ ," he chuckled, tossing his baton so it extended into a staff. Leaping gracefully from the building, a couple of midair somersaults later, Chat Noir landed light on his paws between the villain and his princess. With a metallic _clank!_ his staff landed in his outstretched claws. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." His usually velvety, teasing purr lowered to a fierce snarl, one Marinette had never heard before. "Come closer and I'll finish _you_ like you were planning to finish _her_."

The man before him seemed to waver, though the safety on the gun clicked off. Behind Chat, Marinette's stare grew wide. Chat wouldn't, he couldn't take a bullet for her; if only she could transform now, they would both be safe. Fingers trembled as she reached to push her straggled bangs from the cut on her forehead. By the time her hands had finished staunching the cut, Marinette was ready to fight.

But she was too late. The shot fired, and everything before her was a blur. Chat's baton revolved like a fan, twirling before her and striking the bullet in half.

"You're done here." He was bristling before her, glowing eyes narrowed into fierce slits. Out of thin air, Chat seemed to pull the rest of the man's bullets, scattering them on the ground so they rolled into the large sewage drain. The man was no match for the livid superhero, and turned tail to flee.

Once the threat was gone, Chat sighed. His baton became compact once more, and he slid it into the holster above his leather tail. Straightening up, he turned back to Marinette.

"You're hurt." He commented quietly, coming towards her steadily. Taking the hem of her black button down, he ripped the material without hesitation, wrapping it around the cut over her right brow.

"I know." She swallowed, suddenly timid when it came to meeting his gaze. She'd never seen her Chat like this before, with such a calm serious demeanor that lay like a thin mask over his vicious passion to protect. "I'm sorry, Chat." She mumbled. His fingers tied the material at the back of her head, then trickled through her loose waves, resting beneath the damp navy locks.

The rough mask he'd been wearing dissolved into a crestfallen look, his kind eyes suddenly shining through his anger. "No," his fingers tapped at the base of her neck, bringing her closer. "I am. I should've been here earlier, Princess."

"You can't always be here to protect me, Chat Noir. "Marinette chuckled, despite the gravity of the situation. His chin rested on her forehead, and she delivered a gentle kiss to his Adam's apple. She felt his throat tighten at the sentiment; she was sure he'd thought he'd lost her.

"I can _try_."


	12. Waterpark AU

When Marinette imagined her first day as a lifeguard at the local waterpark, she certainly didn't expect to be making out in an abandoned ice cream stand with none other but her high school crush. The thought she had better restraint, but who was she kidding? She'd never been able to resist that mischievous look in his sparkling emerald eyes, not even when her eight dollars an hour was on the line.

Cashew skin pressed into hers, slick with cheap, tropical sun oil and untamed fervor. Greedy fingertips dug into her waist, slipping beneath the circular cutout of her cherry red lifeguard suit. Hungry lips pressed eagerly over her shoulder, lingering at her neck. The boy was only encouraged by her little whimpers, as his tongue lapped playfully over her sunburned collar once more.

The girl's lips parted every so slightly, fingernails trailing uncharted routes down his spine while her other hand found its way up his neck, beneath his tangled tresses, and buried deep in his golden blond locks. In a moment of daring impulse, she yanked his head to hers, lips drawn together, silencing his surprised gasp.

Well, that _certainly_ wouldn't go without retaliation.

In an instant, he spun her so her back was to the wall, sending her stumbling backwards with each press of his mouth to hers. His hands felt like claws as his hands rushed between her indigo locks, two red hair elastics flew away, forgotten as he twirled his fingers around her damp locks. She unfolded like a morning flower to his rising sun, each kiss searing deeper into her core, until she couldn't fend his warming rays any longer, and he doused her in his mischievous light.

In which, he took _full_ advantage.

And he was golden as his rays suggested; as pure and luxurious as she could imagine; he tasted like honey, a syrupy shimmering flavor that was heavenly enough only to grace the tongues of gods. She wanted more, _needed_ more, but each time she leaned in for another taste, the boy turned his chin, arrogance glinting in his wonderfully verdant eyes; his irritatingly teasing smirk stung like a bee.

"Do you want _more_?"

She had just barely tipped her head, before the wind rushed from her lungs.

 _"_ Careful what you wish for, _Princess."_

The girl's back slammed against the tinny walls of the ice cream stand, _hard_. Grateful for the frigid sensation against her tender skin, she couldn't help but arch farther back as his calloused touch pressed her beneath her chin, forcing wide sapphire to meet sparkling emerald. He kissed her, and kissed her again; his languid purr vibrating against her lips, his tongue lapping and nipping at her swollen lower lip. If she had any doubts about Adrien being Chat Noir before, he'd _certainly_ proved himself today.

 _"_ You just _might_ get it. _"_

Surrounding her, the scent of lemonade concrete and saccharine vanilla mingled into something that was remarkably summer, and she drew a deep breath through her nose as the boy's hips lurched against hers, pinning her tighter to the rigid walls.

If nothing else, those lifeguard suits were flimsy and left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination.

* * *

 _a/n: technically, this was originally for a different pairing, but i decided i needed to brush up on some ML sin. i'm really want to build my collection for these babies! let me know if you like and/or want more. (: (half the reason i don't update as quickly is because i don't know what to write!) should i keep writing drabbles for this waterpark AU? haha. i love reviews, so if you're feeling friendly, i'd love to read what you think! thanks cute kwamis! xoxo!_


	13. Drabble Scrap 1

Adrien Agreste was a pouter.

Granted, he had been at this photoshoot for well over six hours, without the warmth of one of the Cheng's wonderful fresh baked croissants nor Marinette's too-tight hugs.

Still, it was rather unprofessional to have his bottom lip puffed out and irritation and childlike fatigue glinting in his eyes.

 _Ow!_ The brush hit another tangle; his little blond ponytail wasn't near as silky-smooth as it looked. That fan had really done a number on his hair, in which he wouldn't have minded, except the knots were hard to reach and he refused to let any one of his stylists try and get them out. With the brushes, they were _lethal_.

Whimpering all the way, the boy drug the silver comb along the underside of the ratted ponytail, praying for a smooth trail.

"You know you're doing it wrong."

A giggle and a hug later, Marinette held the silver comb in hand, picking at the little knots with the sharp edge.

"You're holding it upside down, My Lady." Adrien stared at the girl in the mirror. She stood behind his seat, tongue stuck out to the side and a determined curve to her brows. The girl simply ignored him, continuing to flick the end of the comb along his ponytail. She was so different from when they'd first been dating; barely blushing when he spoke, never nervous to deliver a couple kisses to his forehead, and _refusing_ to baby him.

He dared say he _slightly_ missed it.

"Ow!" The boy yanked away, pulling his limp little ponytail to the front and cradling it like a newborn child. "That hurts." Wide eyed with a look of disbelief, he stared at the girl. Sapphire eyes glimmering with victory beneath the fan of full lashes, and she only giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"Oh don't be so skiddish, kitten." She murmured between his locks, fingers trailing gently over the sides of his neck. The boy's bottom lip wavered at her, reluctantly feeling the perfect waves. Well, _maybe_ she was right. "Anyway, I brought you lunch."

 _Lunch?_ Emerald eyes lit like Christmas lights, and he tilted back so he could wrap his arms around her waist, his cheek nuzzling her stomach. "Mari! You're the _best_."

"Yeah yeah." She giggled, the little vibrations in her stomach sending flutters to her heart. "Eat your croissant."


End file.
